


Study Break

by mythicait



Series: Sydrian Oneshots [4]
Category: Bloodlines Series - Richelle Mead, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicait/pseuds/mythicait
Summary: Tumblr prompt: “I really don’t care. You still look hot and I’m trying not to kiss/fuck you senseless right now.” for sydrianThis is kinda a continuation of Can I Draw You?For my lovely @rhysands-highlady
Relationships: Adrian Ivashkov/Sydney Sage, sydrian
Series: Sydrian Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488443
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Study Break

“Stop staring at me, Adrian, you should be studying.”

The man in question pouted at Sydney, chin propped up on his hand as he ignored her order. “Why would I waste time studying when I have a beautiful girlfriend I could pay attention to instead?” he asked, a grin already forming as Sydney rolled her eyes at him. 

“Because finals week starts tomorrow and you’re going to fail if you don’t know what year Monet died,” she replied, though he noted only a little bit of real annoyance in her tone. Adrian watched as she reached up to tuck an errant strand of her hair back behind her ear, only to have it fall again as soon as she looked down at her notes. 

Her hair was getting longer than she normally let it, the feathered cut reaching past her shoulders now, and Adrian loved the way the sun glinted off the blonde strands to make it glow. Sydney was dressed extremely casual, for her anyway, in jeans and a t-shirt. The shirt was an old one that he had made for her years ago, purple and silver and he loved how worn it was because it meant she wore it often.

“1926. Can I keep staring at you now?”

Sighing, she looked up and his heart still stuttered as her beautiful brown eyes focused on him. Mirroring him, she rested her face on her hand and she gave him her undivided attention. “What are you even staring at? Do I have something on my face?” 

Sydney was exhausted, a complete mess by her standards, and she had barely caught any sleep in between work and studying for the five finals looming over her. The fact that she was even out in public right now was a miracle itself, though she blamed Adrian for that. Irritatingly, her boyfriend looked just as amazing right now as he normally did. Gorgeous chestnut curls and his bright green eyes and they were fixed on her intently. 

“There’s nothing on your face and you know it. I just can’t focus when you look so beautiful.”

Sydney and Adrian had been dating for a couple years now, so she was used to being his muse, but she felt herself flush under his gaze. Unable to meet his eyes, hers dropped to the papers spread out on the table between them as she mumbled, “Stop teasing me. I haven’t slept and I don’t even have makeup on today, Adrian.”

“I really don’t care. You still look hot and I’m trying not to kiss you senseless right now.” 

Sydney’s face went bright red in the second before she buried it in her hands. Grinning, Adrian watched her hide and he laughed when she groaned under her breath. When she raised her head, she glanced around them to see if anyone had heard him before she glared at him. 

“That’s exactly the reason we’re studying in the library right now and not your apartment, Adrian.”

“Hey, _you’re_ the one who distracted _me_ this morning. This is just fair turnabout.” 

Sydney tried to keep her glare but it lost its edge when her own lips twitched into a smile. He was right and even if she was stressed, she didn’t regret that distraction one bit. Sitting up straighter, Sydney leaned across the table and into his space. 

His eyes lit up when she said, “You get one.” When he opened his mouth to protest, she interrupted him. “You can have more once I know you’re not going to fail Art History.”

Adrian met her halfway to press his lips against hers. When Sydney went to pull back, he wrapped his hand around her neck and deepened the kiss, uncaring of the students sitting all around them. 

When he finally broke the kiss, sitting back into his chair, Sydney’s eyes were dazed and her breath came fast. She blinked at him a couple times before Adrian spoke, satisfaction making him smug. “Senseless yet?”

Her eyes glittered and Adrian knew he’d pay for that later, but she just said, “Start studying.”

Grinning, Adrian settled in for a very long and painful study session. 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, kudos, and especially commenting!
> 
> Feel free to visit me on tumblr @myfeyrelady!


End file.
